Turning Back the Hands of Time
by crystal-ice-mirrors
Summary: 26-year-old Naruto Uzumaki must take on an S-Class mission back to the past, in order to save the future of Konoha. There he must kill 13-year-old Sasuke Uchiha, before Sasuke's older self returns to the past. NaruHina some SasuSaku Please read and review
1. An S Rank Mission: Return to the Past!

**Yes I'm Alive! Uncha Uncha Uncha OW! Oh yeaah! A resurrected story from the bowels of my computer!!! This is a story that hasn't been published in over a year and was deleted for unknown reasons. o_O Dun Dun Dun! I give you the first chapter of Turning Back the Hands of Time!**

**Please note: NOTE IT!!! I do not own Naruto, names and elements. A line thingy denotes a scene change or a break sort of...**

**I would like to dedicate this entire story to my friend and (possibly) retired Fanfiction author SakuraUchiha14. She's awesome and she helped with the original publication of this story. Really really awesome writer. I hope that I can write at least half as decent as her, AND also that she will hopefully continue her stories.**

**Without further ado, the re-telling of Turning Back the Hands of Time.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ahem! Alright, where do I start? Ah, from the beginning.

In the beginning, Naruto Uzumaki was just another genin who just graduated from the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure. He was teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, with Kakashi Hatake for their leader. Together, the squad carried out missions and bonded together forever. Until, Sasuke, in an attempt to gain more power, left Konoha to train under Orochimaru, a rogue-ninja who gave Sasuke a curse mark. At the Final Valley, Sasuke and Naruto clashed with their emotions and techniques, and truly bonded as one. But, it was not enough. Sasuke left Naruto barely alive. Naruto branded Sasuke as a rogue ninja. He left the village to train with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, to become stronger to bring back Sasuke.

Three years later, Naruto returned and is rejoined with Sakura, who under Tsunade's tutelage had become a finer kunoichi, Kakashi, Sai, a mysterious, emotionless member of ANBU's Root, and Yamato, an ANBU member with the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton ability. With new companions, he set forth to convince his comrade to return. He ultimately failed to keep his promise but became exponentially stronger in the process.

Let's fast-forward three more years. Naruto Uzumaki was inaugurated as Rokudaime Hokage after the death of the Godaime. Later, Naruto finally married the love of his life after two years after she confessed her love to him. The process was difficult, but in the end, Naruto received the blessings of Hyuga and, more importantly, of Hiashi. But that's another story. And in five short years, they had three children.

Six years pass. When Naruto and Hinata's eldest was six, that's when the problems began. Darkness crept back into the world of ninja. Rumors of a nameless fear grew in the northwest. Villages fell faster than a downward aimed kunai and truces and alliances with Konohagakure were quickly broken.

One year passes again, if you will allow. Sasuke has returned from the darkness to burn Konohagakure to the ground. He has rallied almost every one of the lands against Konoha and its shinobi. Many lives are lost in the battles and raids, including the lives of Hinata and all of their children.

One year passes, which brings us to the present time. Naruto Uzumaki paced back and forth next to the window of the office. He was especially worried about the next string of attacks that he KNEW were coming. After all, it had been eight straight days without an attack from Otogakure. He turned to put his blue eyes on the Hokage stone faces. The Otonin would have no appreciation for Konoha monuments and it would be erased off the mountain in the next attack. He pondered some more. "Eight days," He thought to himself, "Eight days without an attack. Where are you, Gaara? I wonder if something happened to Sunagakure?" He turned around to sit down and continue his paperwork concerning emergency drafts and basic training for civilians. He picked up his pen and as he put it to the paper, someone rushed through the door. Naruto expertly slung the pen lodging it in the wood of the door two feet in front of the intruder's face.

Kiba was wide-eyed at Naruto's accuracy. He was in shock for only a moment and then pulled the pen out of the wood. He tossed the pen back onto Naruto's desk. "Jeez, is that what you call a welcome?"

Naruto sighed, half-annoyed, "Kiba, how many times have I asked you to knock? You can't just Tunneling Fang your way into here."

Since Hinata's death, Kiba took place as Hokage's assistant to fill the void. But Kiba wasn't as nearly good looking as Hinata. And he also couldn't really serve Naruto as Hinata did.

Kiba ignored the comment, "I have your request here." He lifted his arm to show Naruto the papers. "As of thirty minutes, we have 300 healthy shinobi, 255 wounded, 132 dead, 45 medical ninja, 356 civilians total, 278 are currently in basic training, and we have about 100 doing miscellaneous jobs. The scaffolds of the wall are built and they estimate the pre-wall will be rebuilt about… at the end of the week."

"Tell them to double-time it," Naruto commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Naruto slumped in his chair with a troubled look on his face.

"Something wrong, Hokage-sama?"

"Well, everything I guess. We've been hit almost twice a week till the point we can't rebuild in time. I used to think being hokage was such a breeze, and well now that I am hokage," He chuckled, "I don't want to be hokage anymore. I miss all of the people we lost in the war."

Naruto's words gave Kiba a contemplative look. He didn't say anything for awhile. He wheeled around on his heel and began to walk out, saying, "Alright, Naruto-sama, I'll have your orders carried out within the half-"

The door slammed open again revealing a wounded ANBU bleeding profoundly from the stomach and shoulder. The wounded ANBU had numerous cuts and bruises over his arms and body. Naruto wasn't a medic ninja but he knew that the wounds were fatal. The wounded ANBU was shouldered by another ANBU carrying only a few scratches, old ones only. Naruto rushed over to grab the wounded one and sit him down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Naruto kneeled in front of the ANBU to hear his dying words. "What is it? What happened?"

"They… They… a-ambushed us-s. They're c-c-coming… S-s-sai-san is d-d-dead… I-I-I-I s-saw him, Hokage-sa-sama. I saw…" The ANBU died, his head slumping over onto the arm of the chair. Naruto looked down then shot back up to look at the accompanying ANBU. He questioned him, "Did you see anything?"

"No, hokage-sama. I found him in the middle of a clearing lying facedown. There was evidence of a battle, though. Other than that, I am unsure. What is your course of action?"

Naruto thought for a little, weighing the options and consequences. He made up his mind, "S-Rank. Tell everyone we are in a state of S-Rank emergency. Get every non-combatant underground and-"

"Are you sure, Naruto? The last destruction of the Leaf by Orochimaru was barely A-Rank. Are we over exaggerating?" Kiba questioned Naruto's irrational decision

"No. From the ANBU's report, he's with them this time. Both of you spread the word to everyone. NOW!"

Both Kiba and the ANBU fled to spread the orders of the Rokudaime Hokage. The make-shift wall was built faster. Citizens were jammed underground in safe houses behind the mountain. And those that were able to fight prepared for the inevitable battle that night. Naruto prayed that all of his measures of prevention would work. By nightfall, the swarms of Otonin were detected through Konoha's barrier shield. The make-shift wall fell like a wall of toothpicks against a hurricane, with the ninja defending it dying.

* * *

Two figures stood on a rooftop. The first one wore a black bodysuit with a short, white cape with the symbol for fire on it. Around his waist were five bags, each filled with shuriken. He had a wrist guard on his right arm and he wore a standard headband with longer tails that kept his normally unkempt brunette hair in check. The second wore an ominous khaki jacket with a stiff neckband. He had no tool holsters but he did wear a bag on his back. He too wore a normal headband that kept his hair out of the way of his goggle-like sunglasses. The latter spoke to the former, "What an invasion, Hokage-sama."

The hokage replied with an clear sounding voice, "I know. We'll probably die fighting. But remember what our real mission is. We just need to give Naruto more time." The hokage jumped down behind the squad of shinobi, surprising them.

"No way," The leader said frightened, "It can't be! The Sandaime Hokage?"

"Ha! Sorry to disappoint, but I'm the Nanadaime Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of-"

Shino jumped down and interrupted him, "Your introductions are always too long."

Konohamaru's eyes slimmed. "Fine, whatever." Konohamaru reached into his bags and pulled out a handful of shuriken in each hand and threw them. "Shuriken Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The shuriken increased tenfold striking the Otonin and the arriving reinforcements. Konohamaru smirked.

"Konohamaru-sama, don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Your point is, Aburame-san? Summoning Jutsu!" A large, golden-furred monkey appeared in the clouds. The monkey bared its teeth and then turned to Konohamaru.

"Haha! For a second, I thought you were Hiruzen."

Konohamaru ignored the comment. "Enma, when things get bad, I want you to return," Konohamaru warned.

"I am sorry, but I will go through to the end. Transform: Adamantine Nyoi!" Konohamaru grabbed the black staff and charged towards reinforcements.

* * *

Well, I'm sure, needless to say, Konohamaru and Shino did not live the victory. Tenten ran out of tricks and weapons up her sleeves and joined her late husband in death. Choji actually stopped the eastbound wave but died moments later to the after-effects of the final red chili pill. All the defending ninja put up a splendid fight, all fighting to give the remaining Konohanin extra time.

"Shikamaru, hurry up with that damned invention of yours," Kiba commanded fiercly. Kiba, Akamaru, Ino and Shikamaru were hiding in an abandoned building that had already been searched and cleared.

"Hold up. I gotta get the markings and writings down right or I could create a completely new scroll."

A woman in her late-twenties walked towards the duo. She was wearing a purple shirt with purple pants to hide her features which were softened by pregnancy. Her hair was a golden blonde that gently framed her goddess-like face and even though it was dark, her liquid azure eyes shone in the darkness. She spoke to the one working on the scroll, her husband, "Shikamaru, hurry. I think they're starting to re-double their checks. They're coming back around and they're getting pretty close."

Shikamaru sighed deeply and continued writing each marking with great, great care. He rushed the last few strokes and quickly rolled up the scroll. Akamaru moved to get up sending a bookshelf crashing to the floor. The crash rippled through the vicinity.

"Akamaru…" Kiba chastised.

"Woo…" Akamaru growled.

"Shoot! They're coming back!" Ino announced.

"Let's get going to the hokage's office! I'm done here!" The four busted down the door and they kept running but Ino fell behind. She stopped facing the oncoming horde.

"Ino, what are you doing?!" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Go! I'll do what I can to hold them off!" She turned her body and made a routine of hand signs. "Mind Explosion Jutsu!" Ten ninja fell.

"No! Get on! Let's go!"

"Please get going, Shika-kun." The Otonin began to surround her. One emerged, flying from the crowd.

"Go, Akamaru!" Kiba commanded as the dog ran off towards the hokage's office.

"No! Stop! Akamaru! Stop!! Ino! Ino! Watch out!" Shikamaru shouted in vain.

But it was too late. The charging Sound ninja caught her off guard with a punch to the stomach. She fell on her knees and he kicked her in the face. She fell backwards and turned over to lay on her stomach. She raised her hand towards Shikamaru's direction as if trying to go to him. With a trickle of blood flowing from her mouth, she whispered, "Shika-kun, I love you. Shika-kun, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo-"

"Destructive Crushing Palm!!" The Otonin shouted, bringing the heavy blow down on the woman. Ino's hand fell limp on the ground. The Otonin stood up and stared at her lover, who was now disappearing from view.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Shikamaru shouted with tears flowing freely as Ino's body disappeared into the horizon. He wiped away the tears before he spoke, "So much death… I… I hope this invention will end the war for the future. I hope Naruto will use this well and complete his mission. Ino-chan…"

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto was caught off guard and quickly formed two Rasengans and aimed them at the two men. "Kiba!" He shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!"

The Inuzuka clan-leader ignored the comment, "Hokage-sama, we have the invention."

"Where?"

Shikamaru looked down to hide fragments of his tears, "Here. This scroll. I wrote down all the formulas for the time travel. When you go back, you will still stay yourself, so I would recommend a transformation. The farther you want to travel, the more chakra is needed for the distance. It will also take chakra to maintain the time-travel state, so wherever you're going… Don't run out of chakra and don't die. When you return your-"

"Wait. What happens when I die?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know. You could mess up time… a lot. Anyways, when you-"

There was banging at the door, followed by the sounds of weapons on wood. The first weapon cut through the door.

Kiba said worriedly, "You better get goin'! You ready, boy?" Akamaru stood on all fours and began to growl loudly.

Shikamaru dried his tears and began to get ready. "Where're you headed to, Naruto?"

"To when I confronted Sasuke, after I defeated Pain. Nine to ten years ago." He overcharged chakra and slammed it onto the scroll. "There. That should do it. Here I go!" Naruto began a long series of hand signs holding the scroll in his hands.

Kiba turned to Akamaru, "We don't have time. Ready? Tunneling Fang!" The door opened as Kiba and Akamaru slammed into them.

Naruto finished the last routine of hand signs. "…Inu, Tori, Saru, Ushi, Tori, Tora, Hitsuji! Secret Jutsu: Time Warp Jutsu!"

A Sound shinobi cleverly threw a kunai aimed at the hokage. But, by the time, he blinked.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

Fourteen years ago

A portal opened with a whooshing sound. Naruto was kneeling, head-down fists on the floor, in a Terminator-style pose. He raised his head to look around. He was still in the hokage's office. He turned and saw a wide-eyed old man with a goatee. He was sitting behind his desk, Naruto's desk. He was speechless and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He spoke in a rusty voice, "Minato? No, no. You look like Naruto… But…"

"Damnit," Naruto cursed under his breath, "I went back too far."

* * *

**How will Naruto handle three years before his target date? What will he do and how will it affect his mission? What will the early years of a ninja be like for him? **

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**How did you like the story? Tell me in a review. So, please review… whoa déjà vu… whoa… rhymes too… **

**Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Domou Arigatou to Sayonaraa!!!**

**(Thank you very much and goodbye!!!)**


	2. Graduation Day! Again!

**To my esteemed fans:**

**I am sorry that I am uber late on this. I had school and finals and whatnot so this was put on the back burner. (I have like three projects on back burners). Soon, it will be no school and more time (hopefully) to work on this. I'm so sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!! I swear I will try to update this maybe every 2-3 weeks. I just finished junior year so I have to start looking at and applying for colleges and trying to get a job… Blehh… But, anyways, my fans will always be in my top three priorities!**

**Thank you, (even though it's just the second chapter) for sticking with me this far! I appreciate the support I get from you, all of you! Please keep sending in more reviews from everyone and maybe comments and suggestions, but of course that's what reviews are for. Haha! **

**Now, without further distractions the second chapter of Turning Back the Hands of Time: Graduation Day! Again?!**

"Damnit," Naruto cursed under his breath, "I went back too far."

The Sandaime eyed the mysterious visitor. "You… you look like Naruto. But, you're too old to be him… unless… I must be dreaming…" He rubbed his eyes.

Thinking quickly, Naruto crossed the first two fingers of both of his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nine clones appeared, making ten Narutos total.

The old hokage stood up defensively, "I don't know who you are, but if it's a fight you want, I'm not that old to beat you."

The ten Narutos made the Hitsuji sign, "Transform! Harem Jutsu!"

"Wha- Gahhh!!!" The Sandaime Hokage fell back, confused, dazed and with a massive nosebleed all over his robes.

"Heh heh," Naruto celebrated as he jumped out of the office window, "Still got it."

Naruto quickly found his way through the village, which was a lot easier without the rubble of fourteen years later. He reached the small balcony of his old apartment, staring in. He sighed as the memories rushed in. This was the place where he lived from when he was kicked out of the orphanage at six to when he was engaged to Hinata at eighteen. He turned, eyes still pressed to the glass window, and noticed someone, a boy, was sleeping on the bed. The boy was sleeping on his back. He wore white pajamas and a black sleeping cap that prevented his blonde hair from getting bed hair. Then, he realized it was him, fourteen years ago, sleeping on the bed. Naruto then noticed a brand-new Konoha headband on the nightstand next to the boy, which reminded him. "Oh, graduation day," He muttered as he picked the lock and entered.

Naruto stepped into the cool atmosphere of the apartment. He snuck over to the bed, taking wide steps not only to prevent sound but also because there was a lot of trash on the floor. He sighed and contemplated what he was about to do. "No choice," He decided as he made hand signs, "Ushi, I, Mi, Tora, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, Tori, Hitsuji. Sleeping Jutsu!" He slammed down on the boy's stomach.

The boy woke with a fright. He screamed, "Ah! Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?! Get out of here!! Help!!! Hel-" The boy quickly fell over in sleepiness. The Rokudaime sighed with relief as he carried the genin over his shoulder and stuffed him in the closet.

"Haha. There. That should do it," He said with self-approval. Naruto made a hand sign and shouted, "Transform!" His features turned into those of the genin he had just stuffed in the closet. He walked into the kitchen and made a quick bowl of ramen. He glanced at the frog clock. "Snap! I'm gonna be late!" He checked his body for his teleport tag. He found it then looked for a reasonable target.

Sakura.

Twelve-year-old Sakura Haruno was walking down the street in her classic red dress and with that long hair he secretly despised. The Rokudaime Hokage threw the tag to make sure it landed on her back unnoticed. It did and he celebrated. "Yes! That gives me so much more time now."

Naruto walked into the closet and searched for clothes to wear. He sighed half-disgusted at the genin's sense of fashion. He took one of the jumpsuits and put it on. After dressing, he quickly prepared a cup of instant ramen. When it was finished, he snatched it and ran out the door.

Naruto walked around the local shops and buildings admiring the beauty of it. It broke his heart though, knowing he wasn't strong enough to save all of neither it nor all of the citizens. But, deep inside it motivated him for his fight to preserve Konoha. He glanced at the shop next to him. The electronic clock caught his attention. Seven forty… "Oh, man," Naruto thought, "Class begins in five minutes. I'm so gonna be late." Naruto started booking it, but even with his current hokage speed, he would still arrive late enough to get Iruka's famous lateness speech. He scratched the back of his neck. Something was itching his neck and making it terribly uncomfortable. A tag.

"Ah! The Teleportation tag!"

"Ryu, Uma, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji! Thunder God Gate!" A loud whooshing sound was heard. Naruto blinked.

When he opened his eyes a fraction of a second later, he was in a cramped container with a door in front of him. He peeked through the door's opening and saw a mirror and a sink. He looked down. He groaned in disgust. One foot was on the teleportation tag. The other was in the toilet. He looked at the door again. It read: Sasuke's a total hottie. I want Sasuke!!! Sasuke-kun is MINE! MMM! Neji's eyes are HAWT! I want Naru-kun! (Naruto knew the culprit of that one) Naruto is ugly. Naruto is super fugly. Naruto has no-

Naruto stopped reading. He sighed and muttered, "Oh crap! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" He stood up on the toilet and looked around. "Wait a sec. I know! Transform!"

Sakura walked into the bathroom to Ino walking out of the stall. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the blonde. Ino exhaled deeply and looked at herself, running her hands over her stomach and hips. Ino finally noticed Sakura standing next to the door with her eyes completely narrowed. Ino laughed sheepishly.

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?" Sakura said, "Were you hoping that you would be with Sasuke? Well, too bad, Ino-pig. I'm going to be on his team."

"Oh… uh, okay? Well, I already know… that you're gonna be on," Ino hesitated, "Sasuke-kun's team… and yeah. Bye, Sakura!" Ino ran out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Sakura.

Sakura broke into a light laugh and said, "Oh, Naruto. You're such a bad actor. If only you knew…"

Naruto entered the classroom as Naruto. He scanned the room for his target. There he was, twenty feet away. Hands clasped under the tip of his chin, sitting in a cool, smug style. Naruto felt rage surge in the pit of his stomach enough to the point where his eyes turned red. He heard a grumble in his stomach which changed the color back to blue. Naruto faded out of consciousness for only a moment.

"What's up, Kyuubi?"

**I felt that. Don't think I didn't.**

Felt what? What are you talking about?

**You wanted to kill that boy. Heh-heh-heh. You wanted to kill him so bad.**

Yeah, what about it? Haven't you ever wanted someone dead?

**Madara Uchiha was different. **

Not really.

**Beside the point, you know what you have to do.**

Kill Sas-

**If you kill Sasuke, you'll make the biggest mistake of your life. You'll regret it for as long as you live, which won't be long after.**

Oh, I see. So, now you're telling me. I get it…

**If you can't get along with your Biju, how do you get along with your wife? Or your friend?**

Well, unlike you, she's beautiful. And, it's not your business anyways, so get out of here.

**What are you-**

Are you still here?

Good. Meeting adjourned.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly annoyed from the meeting with the Kyuubi. He felt more rage build up and he confronted Sasuke. In an instant, Naruto was squatting on Sasuke's desk engaged in an epic staring fight. The air turned dry when Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. In his mind, Naruto went through mental lists of reasons why he hated Sasuke and all the people Sasuke killed. Sasuke was only wondering why the hell Naruto was so close to his face.

"And dude I totally forgot my headband!" A brunette ninja behind Naruto laughed nudging Naruto forward only the slightest amount. He apologized, "Oh, haha, sorry. I accidentally pushed you a little bit."

A little? A little?! Okay, let's consider the scenario and everything that led up to said scenario. Naruto walks into the room, sees Sasuke and gets very tense. Sasuke is sitting in his desk like the smug jerk he is. Naruto confronts Sasuke five inches from his face. Genin A behind Naruto tells a moderately unfunny story to Genin B. There's a swarm of fangirls shouting for Sasuke's attention, but that doesn't matter. There's a guy outside giving out rice cake samples, but that doesn't matter either. Anyways, the trigger ends with Ninja A laughing ridiculously at his own joke and pushing Naruto from behind leading to one of the most talked-about and sexuality-questioning events in the history of the Leaf Village.

Naruto lip-locked with Sasuke. Five seconds later both were on the ground grabbing their throats and gagging.

"Oh, jeez! Why didn't I avoid that this time around?" Naruto shouted mentally.

"Gross!" Sasuke choked out.

Iruka walked in at the right time to save Naruto from the fury of angry fangirls. Iruka raised his voice, "Alright everyone! Settle down! I'm going to start reading the team assignments. As of today, you have all graduated from the academy and are on your way to become an experienced shinobi. Today, you will be put in a three-man squad to carry out missions and train and live together. Each team will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja. With this in mind, I will begin reading off the genin assignments. Squad Number Seven…" Iruka began, as Naruto mouthed his exact words.

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Sakura Haruno…"

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hm." Naruto sat back in his seat and glanced over at Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hinata was sneaking a glance at him and blushing madly behind her jacket's sleeves. He turned back and mouthed, "I want you."

Hinata fainted. Her face was beet-red.

Naruto smiled to himself. "I'm so glad I married her," He thought to himself. He turned back to the front to receive the last part of Iruka's speech.

"After a thirty minute break, you will be meeting your jonin squad leaders. You will all get your room numbers after you leave. Be sure you get there on time. Good luck and well… don't forget to visit me when you're rich and famous," Iruka finished dismissing the class.

"Kakashi Hatake again," Naruto smiled as he thought to himself, "I wonder how the bell test will be this time. It's gonna be a cinch." Naruto looked ahead and glared at Sasuke who was being followed by Sakura. "And after that, I'm going to kill you and set everything right."

**How will the bell test go? What will Naruto do? Will Kakashi find out Naruto's secret? Hold on for the next installment of Turning Back the Hands of Time.**

**Please read and review. I would love to hear your comments and suggestions. **

**Domou Arigatou to Sayonara!**


	3. Note: Delay

**To my esteemed fans:**

**I am going to be extra late with the third chapter of Turning Back the Hands of Time. I am so sorry.... T_T Please kill me if you want to... Wait... no... **

**I've been so busy the past three weeks, which I use for writing... and I get off track too much... ADD?**

**And also I have been pacing around figuring out the battle sequence and other drama in the third chapter.... arghh... but I promise you, it will be a good chapter!!!  
**

**Gomen. **

**Gomen. **

**Gomen.**

**Domo Arigatou to Sayonara.**

**Crystal-ice-mirrors.  
**


End file.
